Dio Brando
|-|DIO= |-|Dio Brando= |-|Awakened DIO= |-|The World= Summary Dio Brando is the main antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. After the death of his abusive and alcoholic father, Dio was sent to live with the Joestar family to repay a debt owed to his father by George Joestar. Dio quickly asserts himself as the superior of his new adoptive brother, Jonathan, beginning an intense rivalry. This ultimately leads to Dio casting aside his humanity in pursuit of power and immortality using the Stone Mask, becoming a vampire and seeking world domination as opposed to merely earthly riches. Dio's conflicts with his brother conclude with their apparent mutual defeat at sea. It is in 1983 that DIO finally resurfaces, revealing that he had escaped and hid within a casket, bound and trapped somewhere within the ocean. Now in possession of Jonathan's body after the destruction of his own, he uses the Stand Arrow to grant himself a Stand, furthering his power and control. However, the effects of the arrow seemed to reverberate across the Joestar blood flowing in Jonathan's veins, granting Stands to his grandson, Joseph, his gentle daughter Holly, and her son, Jotaro Kujo. As Holly is too peaceful for a Stand, she is left sickened by its presence, and seeking to save her before it ultimately claims her life, Joseph, Jotaro, and the rest of the Stardust Crusaders set a course to Egypt to kill DIO once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C, 8-C with the World | At least 8-C, 8-C with the World Name: Dio Brando | DIO Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Age: 20-21 years old | 122-123 years old Gender: Male Classification: Vampire, Stand User |-|Dio Brando= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Absorption, Body Control, Necromancy, Biological Manipulation (He can fuse the bodies of others to create monstrous chimeras and transform living beings into zombies by inserting his vampiric essence into their systems), Ice Manipulation (By freezing his own body, he can transfer the loss of energy to others, freezing them and inhibiting the flow of Hamon through his own body), Mind Manipulation (He hypnotized Poco and Jack the Ripper with eye contact), Water Manipulation (Can fire highly pressurized jets of liquid from his eyes), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 6; he survived as just a severed head after being left incapable of healing properly thanks to Hamon, and was able to steal Jonathan's body in this state), Regeneration (High-Mid; He was regenerating faster than fire was burning his body, easily healed after being vertically bisected by Jonathan, and his regenerative capabilities should be comparable to those of Straizo, who regenerated from being blown to pieces by grenades) |-|DIO= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Telepathy, Body Control, Absorption (Can drain blood through his hands and fingers), Necromancy (Can raise someone from the dead by pouring his blood into theirs, causing them to turn into a vampire) Biological Manipulation (Can fuse bodies together and transform living beings into zombies), Mind Manipulation (Can create flesh buds capable of implanting themselves inside a persons brain, forcing them to obey his commands), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 6; he survived as just a severed head after being left incapable of healing properly thanks to Hamon, and was able to steal Jonathan's body in this state), Regeneration (Mid; due to Jonathan's body rejecting him his regeneration has weakened, though he is still capable of regenerating from several holes in his body), The World which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Time Stop (Can stop time for up to five seconds), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time at the cost of his own personal five second limit), Size Manipulation, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility |-|Awakened DIO= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Telepathy, Body Control, Absorption (Can drain blood through his hands and fingers), Necromancy (Can raise someone from the dead by pouring his blood into theirs, causing them to turn into a vampire) Biological Manipulation (Can fuse bodies together and transform living beings into zombies), Ice Manipulation (Should be able to drain parts of his body of temperature causing them to freeze, allowing him to touch an object and consequently freeze it as well), Mind Manipulation (Can create flesh buds capable of implanting themselves inside a persons brain, forcing them to obey his commands), Water Manipulation (Should be able to fire highly pressurized jets of liquid from his eyes). Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 6; he survived as just a severed head after being left incapable of healing properly thanks to Hamon, and was able to steal Jonathan's body in this state), Regeneration (High-Mid; his regeneration has improved a considerable degree in terms of speed and potency, DIO also claims that after drinking Joestar blood this is the strongest he's been), The World which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Time Stop (Can stop time for up to nine seconds), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time at the cost of his own personal nine second limit), Size Manipulation, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility Attack Potency: Building level+ (He is far superior to Tarkus who can split hills, and can even overpower a Jonathan Joestar who previously obliterated and out-muscled Tarkus with ease), can ignore conventional durability with Vaporization Freezing | Building level+ (Weaker than before to an unknown degree, but still powerful), Building level+ with The World (DIO claims it is stronger than Star Platinum who later also realizes they have the same Stand, should be comparable to other close-range Stands such as Stone Free, which can deflect meteorites) | At least Building level+ (After drinking Joseph's blood, he became stronger than ever before and overpowered Star Platinum with his roadroller), Building level+ with the World (Despite DIO's increase in power, the World doesn't seem noticeably stronger than Star Platinum, who managed to break off its fingers and overpower it during a stand-off) Speed: Supersonic with Hypersonic attack speed and reactions (Comparable to Jonathan, who reacted to his Space Ripper Stingy Eyeswhich appears to function similar to water jets, which can easily move at speeds of Mach 3) | Hypersonic with Massively FTL reactions (Deflected Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash and should be at least comparable to Joseph, who fought against Kars in his youth), Massively FTL with the World (The World is faster than Silver Chariot and can easily keep up with Star Platinum) | Hypersonic with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with the World Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Easily lifted a steamroller), Class K with The World (Should be comparable to Star Platinum) Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Building Class+, Building Class+ with the World | At least Building Class+, Building Class+ with the World Durability: Building level+ (He can exchange blows with Jonathan) | Building level+ (Took attacks from Star Platinum, though he was badly injured by the beatdowns it gave him), Building level+ with the World | At least Building level+, Building level+ with the World Stamina: Very high, Dio can keep on fighting even when badly injured. | Very high, but lower than before as he has gone nearly a century without proper nourishment and the body of Jonathan actively resists him. | Very high, he claims that after drinking Joestar blood, this is the strongest he has felt. Range: Standard melee range, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes | Standard melee range, several meters with the World (Its maximum range is 10 meters, though it weakens the further it strays from DIO), much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes and throwing knives, Universal with time stop Standard Equipment: None notable | His Stand; The World, and a number of knives. Intelligence: Genius. Though he may be arrogant and full of himself, Dio is a cunning, pragmatic opponent who is willing to do anything necessary to succeed in a fight, no matter how underhanded he has to be. He experiments with his powers, not just his vampiric ones but the limits of his Stand, pushing himself further and further in search of strength, which he uses to brutal effect in fight. With the World, DIO does not pull any punches, moving to finish fights as quickly as possible by stopping time and unleashing a lethal strike, though he can be goaded into actually fighting against an opponent. When fighting against Jotaro, DIO utilized everything at his disposal to defeat him, throwing knives at him from a safe distance to test the limits of his ability to move in stopped time before cautiously making sure he was dead. Even then, DIO's next move was to decapitate him anyways, just to be safe. Weaknesses: Dio is very overconfident, and as a vampire, he will be disintegrated by sunlight and is vulnerable to light-based attacks, which circumvent his regeneration. | Same as before, and, because Jonathan's body is rejecting him, his strength has diminished and he cannot use his vampiric powers to the same extent. Any damage dealt to The World will be reflected onto DIO, and it weakens the further it moves from him, to a limit of 10 meters away. Someone else with the ability to stop time may be able to think and move during The World's stopped time. | Due to his new peak of power, DIO has become even more arrogant and psychotic in general. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Vampiric Physiology:' Through the Stone Mask, Dio transforms himself into a vampire, a strange process of acupuncture tapping into his brain and awakening his bodies full potential. As a vampire he has superhuman strength, vastly heightened senses, and the ability to control his body in a number of ways. With Jonathan's body DIO does not have access to his full range of vampiric capabilities, as his brother's body is rejecting him. It is only by claiming the blood of another Joestar that he takes complete control once more, becoming stronger than he's ever been. **'Flesh Buds:' DIO can spawn these buds from his cells and implant them into the bodies of others to control them. They do so by connecting to his brain, and if removed, the flesh bud will violently lash out with tentacles, seeking to kill its host and whoever is trying to remove it. This makes it impossible for even the greatest surgeons in the world to do so, but, due to its incredible precision, Star Platinum was able to safely extract Kakyoin and Polnareff's. **'Fusion:' Dio's control over biology allows him to fuse the bodies of others to make grotesque chimeric creatures, and he can also use this ability to integrate his own flesh into those of others, allowing him to take control of Jonathan's body after his death. **'Necromancy:' A vampire can utilize their abilities to transform the living and the dead into monstrous zombies. By the time of Stardust Crusaders, DIO's ability in this area has grown to the point that he can even transform others into vampires, doing so to resurrect Vanilla Ice after he decapitated himself for his sake. **'Regeneration:' A vampire can regenerate from lethal wounds, with Dio putting the two halves of his body back together after being cut in half by Jonathan, and Straizo reconnecting the many chunks of his body with tentacles after being blown apart by Joseph's grenades. However, Dio can be killed if his brain is completely destroyed. **'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Dio can fire highly pressurized jets of water from his eyes with enough force to punch through stone. **'Vaporization Freezing Technique:' By cooling down his own body to the point that it drops below zero, Dio can make it so that he can freeze others with a touch, with the process of freezing an entire body taking only two seconds. His victims can then be easily shattered by his immense strength, making any physical contact a dangerous proposition. He can even use this to cool his own blood and stop its flow to inhibit Hamon, making it ineffective. StarPlatinumVSTheWorld.gif|The World clashing with Star Platinum ZA WARUDO2.gif|The World stopping time against Kakyoin ZA WARUDO Time Stop.gif|The World stopping time in pursuit of Joseph JJBA All-Star Battle-DIO's checkmate.gif|DIO throwing knives in All-Star Battle JJBA All-Star Battle-DIO's Road Roller Da!.gif|DIO using a steamroller in All-Star Battle *'The World:' The World is DIO's Stand, a powerful close-range humanoid Stand. Muscular and incredibly powerful, it has the speed and strength to overpower Silver Chariot and match Star Platinum, which is the same kind of Stand and shares its powers. As a result, the World can likely duplicate many of Star Platinum's own abilities. It is likely that it even shares its superhuman precision. **'Time Stop:' The World's power, which allows DIO to stop time, making it so that only itself and DIO can move for the duration of the ability, though someone with a similar power may be able to think and move. Initially, the World could only stop time for an instant, but due to DIO's immortality and superior physiology, the maximum duration of his time stop grows continuously, both as he heals and as he uses it. By the time of his battle with Jotaro, the World could stop time for a maximum of five seconds, and after he drank Joseph's blood and seized complete control of his body, it increased to nine seconds. Had he not died, it is implied that it would have continued to grow in duration. *'Jonathan's Stand:' After being stabbed by the arrow, both DIO and what remained of Jonathan's body developed their own Stands. While DIO developed The World, Jonathan's body developed its own Stand similar to Joseph's Hermit Purple, taking the form of a cluster of purple vines. **'Spirit Photography:' With this unnamed Stand, DIO can create a psychic image of a target by striking a camera. Unlike Hermit Purple doing so does not destroy the camera, making DIO's ability apparently superior. Just like Joseph, he can likely use it in a number of combat applicable ways, though this is never demonstrated Key: Dio Brando | DIO | Awakened DIO Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Giorno's Profile (Part 3 DIO and Pre-GER Giorno was used) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Profile (Pre-Timeskip Yang and Part 1 Dio were used) Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) Scar's Profile (Part 1 Dio was used and speed was equalized) Shadow Plague (Plague Inc.) Shadow Plague's Profile (Speed equal, Part 1 Dio and a Shadow Plague Vampire) J'zargo (The Elder Scrolls) J'zargo's Profile (Awakened DIO was used, Speed was equalized) Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Part 3 DIO was used) Notable Losses: Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kars' Profile (Awakened DIO and Base Kars in Light Mode were used) Rudol von Stroheim (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Stroheim's Profile (Phantom Blood Dio was used) Massimo Volpe (Purple Haze Feedback) Massimo's Profile (Part 1 Dio and Enhanced Massimo was used) Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Volume 1-3 Weiss and Part 1 Dio were used) Batman (Post Crisis) (DC Comics) Batman's Profile (Part 1 Dio and Speed was Equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Gwenpool's Profile (Both had prior knowledge and speed was equalized.) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fathers Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Narcissists Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parents Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychics Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Stand Users Category:Telepaths Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Time Users Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8